The invention relates to a method for producing a plastic container having a container wall provided with a barrier foil, and to a plastic container having a container wall provided with a barrier foil.
Such methods and plastic containers are known in various configurations, with the barrier foil located either on an inner side or on an outer side of the container. For example, JP 10156871 discloses a container provided with a so-called in-mold label in which the label and a barrier foil are located on the outer side thereof.
In particular when containers are involved having in plan view an irregular base shape or bottom area, for example when a rounded triangular base shape with unequal side lengths is involved, there is the problem that the barrier foil can hardly be applied without creases on the outer side of a plastic container, causing an aesthetic problem. A further problem is the realization of a barrier foil to completely enclose the container without any flaws, when producing a diffusion-tight container for the purpose of achieving an especially long storage capability of contents such as foodstuffs, so as to prevent, for example at areas where neighboring foil edges do not overlap, the formation of zones in which the container wall made of plastic is not covered by the barrier foil. Furthermore, when the barrier foil is applied on the outer side or inner side, there is a risk of detachment of the foil from the plastic wall in border or edge regions of the container.